


A hungry child (should always be watched)

by Crystalcatgamer



Series: We are little nightmares [6]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, But he has also seen too much shit, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, He's a pure bean, Hyperfixtated on Little Nightmares help, I WROTE THIS BEFORE LITTLE NIGHTMARES 2 CAME OUT, Mono is so confused lol, Moral Dilemmas, No Spoilers, Or will it be snatched away, Poor kids, Six is hungry, Will I finally give yall actual gore, what she gonna do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: Mono and Six had stumbled upon a new part of the Pale City, one seemingly devoid of all life, even the rats they ate. Unfortunately for Mono, Six was hungry. Even worse, a bunch of kids come along. Let's see if they can survive cannibalism.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono (Little Nightmares) & Original Character(s), Six (Little Nightmares) & Original Character(s)
Series: We are little nightmares [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075145
Kudos: 70





	A hungry child (should always be watched)

**Author's Note:**

> Been sitting in my drafts for months yes

Mono walked, chewing on a stalk of grass as he went. Six followed behind him, eyes darting all around. She wasn't hungry hungry yet, but it was dangerous for her to not eat and hold off her hunger spells.

Mono was getting worried by now, increasingly aware of the days ticking by. They had yet to find any meat for Six, and no way in hell was she going to eat vegetables. The part of the city they had wandered in seemed devoid of anything.

No rats, no birds, not even an adult. Plenty of TVs, of course. Six was getting irritated by now, snapping at him when he drew too close and pacing when they were still. She was used to her daily meal of live or freshly killed prey and disliked that it was gone.

Mono watched the girl stalk forward, sniffing the air before scowling in disappointment. It was only a matter of time before Six turned on him. She might fight it, but it was inevitable and they both knew it.

Suddenly, something rustled in a nearby alleyway, followed by a curse. Both of them froze, staring into the darkness as they waited. Mono felt an sinking feeling in his stomach and prayed that it wasn't what he was thinking. His hopes were dashed as harsh whispers sounded, echoing down the empty street.

Six walked over, eyes bright and awake. Pale limbs emerged from the darkness, wary eyes blinking at them as five kids - _only a bit younger, but Mono and Six were old with what they had seen_ \- stepped out of the alleyway. Mono felt Six straighten and fought off the urge to flinch.

"Who are you?" An boy stepped forward, obviously the leader. Mono hesitated, warring between the urge to grab Six and run or just let her go.

 ~~Why should he risk his life for a bunch of kids he never met before?~~ But he had tried so hard to keep Six from eating children, kids just trying to survive just like them.

"I'm Mono, she's Six." He said finally, gesturing. The band of kids watched them suspiciously, studying their strange appearances. "I'm Red. The girls are Sky and Star. This guy here's called Jake, and this small child is Tiny." Red introduced the group. Mono nodded, nudging Six to snap her out of it.

"I don't suppose you have any meat? My friend here hasn't eaten for days." He asked hopefully. This kids were probably the ones hunting the rats and birds for food. "We do, but why should we give it to you?" Jake retorted, folding his arms.

 **Because Six will eat you alive if you don't!** He screamed silently. Six had dropped into her hunting crouch now, staring intently at the children. Fresh prey was right before her, free for the taking.

"Please? Just two pieces will do." Mono pleaded, desperate now. One for the girl to eat now and prevent her from attacking. Another while on the way back to one of their bases when her hunger finally struck, enough to sate it. Mono could already picture what would happen if they didn't get the meat.

Six tackling Red perhaps, pinning him down and taking a bite before anyone could react. Keeping them in shock as she tore into the still thrashing - _and screaming_ \- kid. Jumping up and filled with energy, while the others still reeled from what just happened. Mono watching as she took them down one-by-one, drunk on the not one, but five lives she just took.

Leaving him to move her to a safe place when she fell asleep. Ransacking the bodies and finding their base for the supplies. Coming back to find Six wide-awake, buzzing with energy as she wolfed down a body. The girl flashing bloodied teeth at him as she put the one remaining body in a sack for later. Have her skipping along, humming as they made their way back.

As if nothing had ever happened.

The guilt would strike later, but Mono didn't doubt Six would find the reward worth it. It terrified him. So he decides to speak.

"If you don't, Six will eat you alive in exchange."

* * *

Six trembled, watching the children with hungry eyes. What luck, to find five full meals right when she was getting hungry. She nearly growled when Mono tried to ask for meat. The boy was always so insistent on her not eating other kids. It had only happened once, when they weren't prepared.

Unsure of what to do when her hunger struck while playing with a bunch of kids. She had lashed out, sinking her teeth into the sweet, exposed neck of an nearby child. The rest had screamed, running for their lives as she ended the boy's life.

Mono had tried to pull her away, but the damage was done. They hadn't so much as looked at kids after that. Six could see Mono growing frantic as the kids denied his request, which in her opinion should be enough for her to lash out. But she wasn't hungry hungry, so she held herself back and waited for Mono's verdict.

He would be very angry at her if she did, and Six didn't like angry Mono. The boy was scary sometimes, almost as much as her when it came down to it. She had seen him talk down an adult once when said adult was asking why they were out.

Six rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, almost hearing the dilemma in Mono's head. She knew the boy well enough to see it, and Mono wasn't a bad kid.

He wasn't a monster like her.

"If you don't, Six will eat you alive in exchange." Six snapped to attention at the words, feeling almost disappointed when she realized it was an threat and not an order. But she growled to punctuate the point, practically salivating by now as she smelled the children's uncertainty.

It was a threat, but if the kids didn't heed it that meant she could eat. A part of her groaned at the thought, urging her to stop. That part was stupid, because she couldn't stop and if they didn't get food she would end up eating Mono, and every part of her - e _xcept the one telling her to eat in the first place_ \- didn't want that.

"Yeah right! Why would she do that?" The leader - _Red?_ \- scoffed, glaring at Mono. Six liked the squeal he made when she grinned to reveal sharp fangs.

"Six is different, okay? She's gets hungry, and she doesn't care what she eats as long as it's edible." Mono continued, drawing himself up to full height. Six was pacing now, anxious to get some food in her mouth. She really, really hated the Hunger, and she was already normal hungry, so the real pain wasn't too far off. If this dragged on she was attacking no matter what. Six snarled, clicking her teeth at the kids, making them shy back.

"Do it." Mono's voice was even and Six was impressed. "Okay, okay!" One of the girls yelped, taking off back in the alleyway. Six slunk forward to start circling the kids, already debating which one she would eat if the girl took too long.

Mono's hand rested firmly on her shoulder, holding her back. She huffed but didn't move, occasionally sniffing the air for the girl's scent. Finally she was back, holding two whole rats in her hands.

Six snatched one away, Mono taking the other and keeping it with a curt 'Thank you.' She ripped into the rat and sighed in satisfaction. She would really rather eat the kids, but the rat was fresh enough. Mono let out a breath, patting her head as she munched away happily., The kids watched her warily, flinching as she chomped down on the rat's bones.

Crunchy.

"Right, let's go. Thanks for the food." Mono said when she was done, leading her away hurriedly. Six looked back once to find the kids still staring. She smiled at them, directing some bloodlust their way and enjoying the shivers she got in return.

Her hunger was sated for now, but Six couldn't help wondering when she would taste the sweet flesh of another child again. She was drifting, further and further away from the small little girl she once was.

Mono was the only thing holding Six down and her hope to be normal again. It terrified her that she might turn on him one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much predicted the end hehehehe. No gore, but the next work should be up to some of y’all more...bloodthirsty standards  
> Leave a comment pls I’m lonely


End file.
